This invention relates generally to portable toilets, and more particularly to a highly advantageous, differentially inflatable toilet construction that can be rapidly set up for use, and subsequently rapidly deflated and collapsed, for example to small size kit form.
There is need for portable toilets, especially for example on family outings, traveling, etc. Prior devices of this nature were clumsy, complex, and lacked the many advantages of the present inflatable toilet, including extreme collapsibility to compact kit size, very rapid inflatability for use during emergencies, and differential inflatability to resist reduction in size of the central well wherein a soils receptacle is removably received. Without this feature, the opening, made of inflatable vinyl, has a tendency to collapse in on itself diminishing the size of the hole in the toilet seat thereby making this type of device almost unusable. This invention also has special adaptation to use by children.